buffyfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
An Encounter Of Sorts
'An Encounter of Sorts '''is a Lost Episode episode written by Angeladdict Season Two. It follows the canon episode Innocence and A Unexpected Turn Of Events before Not Falling, Not Fading. It aired November 10th 1998. Synopsis Following the confrontation with the Judge at the Sunnydale Mall, the scooby gang are charrged with gathering the borken pieces of the Judge's corpse. After all pieces are gathered and the group assemble outside with Buffy, Cordelia departs and from around a corner comes across her worst fear. Angelus emerges and feeds severley upon Cordelia leaving her on the brink of death. Buffy and the other's come to her aid delivering to the Sunnydale hospital in hope of recovery. However things take a turn for the worst as Angel abducts a local gyspy and forces her to cast a mind manipulation spell upon Cordelia showing her false transformations of her descent into evil. Buffy and Giles realize this plan and use MNiss Calender to revert the deadly mind damage but also must contend with the original gyspy who has just been made into a vampire. Buffy stakes the gypsy and finds Angel, Spike and Drusilla to have fled. The other gypsy succesfully saves Cordelia and is then put in slayer protection by Buffy at her home. The first night however of her stay is meat with death as Drusilla garners an invite for two and Angel enters, knocks Buffy's mom unconsious before ascending upstairs to Buffy's room. Buffy meanwhile at the library with the others learns her mom is unaware of the other vampire member of Angel's trio Drusilla and reflects back on how Darla gained an invite. Buffy and the others then rush back to her house but as Buffy ventures upstairs she finds the gypsy dead on the floor with many neck bites and with a paper note nailed to her chest: "The Price Of Being A Hero." The Gypsy then rises as a vampire and is quickly crossbow staked by Cordelia who has just entered. Her line upon doing so: "No More Bites and Mind Games, for any of us." Cast Cast *Sarah Michelle Gellar as Buffy Summers *Nicholas Brendon as Xander Harris *Alyson Hannigan as Willow Rosenberg *Charisma Carpenter as Cordelia Chase *David Boreanaz as Angel *Anthony Stewart Head as Rupert Giles Guest Starring *Michael Bailey Snith as the End *Asia Argento as Nita/Bad Gypsy *Amber Tamblyn as Sarah/ Bad Gypsy Co-starring *James Marsters as Spike *Juliet Landau as Drusilla *Mercedes McNab as Harmony *Kristine Sutherland as Joyce Summers *Seth Green as Oz *Armin Shimmeran as Principal Snyder *Larry Bagby as Larry Blaisdell *Brian Thompson as the Judge( hallucination sequence only) *Elizabeth Anne Allen as Amy Madison Background Information Production *The episode though aired during Season Three is the exact following episode of Innocence Season Two Deleted Scenes *The Sequence of Cordelia in the showe grabbed by thousands of dead hands is exluded, replaced with thousands of hand grab in the abyss sequence *The Sequence of Cordelia crossing the street at night outside the hardware store seeing only a phantom car zoom past with her parents driving References *The episode is a direct follow on from Innocence *The episode mentions Darla's invitation into the Summer's home from the episode Angel of Season One *The episode's deleted scene car sequence is a direct reference to Cordelia's blind driving class from the episode Witch from Season One Goofs, Bloopers & Continuety Errors *The Judge appearing in the Cordelia mind hallucination bedroom sequence where he walks behind Buffy in her bedroom, visible clearly is the mask pull-off section of Brian Thompson's mask Other *This episode guest star Amber Tamblyn would later go on to star alongside Sarah Michelle Gellar again in the 2008 horror remake sequel the Grudge 2 Quotes *"You are a life- Angel!" *"That the people who you help kill monsters ''every fricking day, could just leave you here. At night. In the middle of nowhere. With an evil vampire on the loose. Not the best thank-you." *"It's not like they did it on purpose or anything." *"How's that feel, Cordy? That you; Cordelia Chase, could be so easily forgotten? I'm betting not very nice." *"Pssh, easily. There's just been a lot going on . . ." *"You sure bout that Cordelia? Even your boy-toy left you here. He made sure Buffy got home safely. And Willow. Don't tell me that doesn't bother you. That he cares more about Buffy and Willow then the girl he's groping in the janitor's closet?" *"How do you even . . . Nobody knows that we . . ." *" Please. His scent is all over that wonderfully sculpted body. I notice a lot more then you'd think." *"I ''was ''gonna kill Willow, but you'll do too." *"It won't inspire any of that deep sorrow I was going for. You may not even be missed. But hey! A life's a life." * "Maybe I'll leave you outside of Harris's house. Or maybe your car?" *"I wonder how many people will show up at your funeral. Do you think your parents will bother to go?" *"You really think you're stronger then a vampire?" *"D-don't come any c-closer!" *"Very scary." *"Play nice, Cordy." *"See ya around Cordy." Continuety * Angel doesnt bite Cordelia directly in the alley as originally scripted, he taunts her and gives her back her dropped dime waiting for her to slowly leave the alley before he advances and bites her *The Judge is featured in one of the hallucinations in Cordelia's Mind while she is hospitlized, courtesy of the gypsy Nita *Sarah upon rising as a vampire in Buffy's room makes a clear reference to Theresa staing that another innocent female acquitance of yours will die at Angel's hands, which is the clear fate of Theresa in the following canon episode of Season Two Phases Category:Episodes